Талант
AI, Artificial Intelligence - за і проти http://vaniquotes.org/wiki/Category:Talent Якщо день, добу поділити на 3 частини - робота, сон і дух. практика, то в середньому на кожну сферу витрачається по 8 годин. Не треба зв'язувати роботу з Крішною. Нікуди він не дінеться від вас. Це - ваше особисте. Зате заробите гроші. А після роботи робіть що хочете - моліться скільки влізе... You should be responsible. If you are not responsible you'll go to hell. Money is good for you. 08:00 pm – 10:00 pm Rest 10:00 pm – 04:00 am Write 04:00 am – 04:30 am Rest 04:30 am – 07:00 am Chant Japa 07:00 am – 07:30 am Correspondence 07:30 am – 09:30 am Study Shastra 09:30 am – 10:00 am Bathe, take simple prasadam 10:00 am – 01:00 pm Court duties 01:00 pm – 02:00 pm Refresh at home 02:00 pm – 05:00 pm Court duties 05:00 pm – 07:00 pm Translate Sanskrit Sastras to Bengali 07:00 pm – 08:00 pm Bathe, take simple prasadam Thakura Bhaktivinoda rested just three hours a day, in order to fit in his studies and japa, which took roughly four and a half hours, his writing which took up about eight and a half hours, and his services for the government which took around six hours of his time. Day in and day out, he followed this schedule very strictly. Srila Bhaktivinoda Thakura was an inspirational figure in the history of Gaudiya Vaishnavism and his ideal utilization of time stands as a tall standard for followers to emulate. = =  It is the duty of the spiritual master to engage his disciple's talent in the service of the Lord so that constantly he can think of the Lord  E  Everyone has got some specific talent, either human being or cats and dogs or ants, everyone  I  I am happy to hear that you are attracted to the Krishna Consciousness movement. Your talents for making movies can be engaged very nicely in Krishna's service   In spite of Vidura's birth from the womb of a kept wife, because he had otherwise high parentage and great connection he inherited the highest talent of becoming a great devotee of the Lord   In the Bhagavad-gita you have read that one should fully utilize one's talent for the service of the Lord. Arjuna was a military man and he utilized his talent fully for executing the purpose of Lord Sri Krishna   In the material world the topmost planet is called Satyaloka, or Brahmaloka. Beings of the greatest talents live on this planet. The presiding deity of Brahmaloka is Brahma, the first created being of this material world  M  Many men come here and by their talents, earn huge amounts of money, but it remains here, and he goes alone with his works only to accept another different kind of body, forgetting everything behind   My opinion is that it is not necessary for us to utilize these different musical talents for spreading Krsna Consciousness. I would rather see people follow strictly the path of Lord Caitanya and His Sankirtana devotees  O  One has to make the best use of his talent for the service of Krishna. That is wanted. Best example is Arjuna, that he utilized his talents, military science, in the service of Krishna  S  Some of the more talented (cowherd) boys would sing in very sweet voices to please Him. Thus very soon His (Krsna's) fatigue would go away   Srimad-Bhagavatam says that the highest perfectional stage of everyone's talent is to satisfy the Supreme Personality of Godhead, Hari, by his craftsmanship, scientific knowledge, philosophical research, or similar any other energy  T  The architectural plans were made personally by Visvakarma, the engineer of the demigods, and in the construction of the palaces he exhibited all of his talents and ingenuity   The body looks very beautiful working with full energy and exhibiting great traits of talent and wonderful brain work. But as soon as the soul is away from the body, all this glimmering situation of the body becomes useless   The gross materialists, however, do not believe in the anti-material worlds of the Personality of Godhead. They are therefore unfortunate creatures, although sometimes very talented, educated and advanced otherwise   The inhabitants of the earth cannot move even to the nearest planet except by mechanical vehicles like spacecraft, but the highly talented inhabitants of such higher planets can do everything very easily   The opulence of the demons, who are generally known as the enemies of the demigods, was protected by the talents and tactics of Sukracarya, but Visvarupa, who was most powerful, composed a protective prayer known as the Narayana-kavaca   The Supreme Lord, as He desires, is engaging all the living entities in different activities, and thus they exhibit their different talents and tendencies  W  We (living entities) cannot execute anything perfectly in presence of Krsna because He is infinite, we are finite. Our energy, our talent, everything is finite   We (the counselors of Kamsa) have nothing to fear from these demigods. They are very proud of being great fighters in peacetime outside the war field, but actually they cannot show any talent or military power on the war field   What is the perfectional stage? That stage is when he describes the glories of the Lord by utilization of his talent of education 